<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hiccuping Potion by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005454">The Hiccuping Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar Slytherin was subject to a prank but it would seem that Merlin has the antidote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hiccuping Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first attempt at writing for Salazar Slytherin in about three years. I'm really happy with the direction it went in and I'm so glad that I get to share it with you all.</p><p>Thanks to SethWren for betaing at the last minute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been six hours since the hiccups had started and Salazar was at his wits end. He had tried everything to get them to stop, but so far nothing had worked. He'd been up all night, or well, he'd hung himself upside down for at least an hour during that time but for the most part he had been wide awake and now he was at the point where he was ready to throw himself off of the Astronomy Tower. Sure, that sounded rather drastic, but the whole process of hiccuping every thirty seconds was painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was that he had to teach his first lesson of the day in just half an hour. He enjoyed teaching; he enjoyed being able to help mold minds and inspire his students to go out into the world and be the best witches and wizards that they could be. He wanted his students to be prepared for the world that was outside of the castle's four walls - a world that hated them for what they were and would punish them if given half the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how he was possibly meant to do his job when he couldn't say two words without screeching painfully in the middle of them. He hadn't even managed to attend breakfast in the great hall with his fellow professors for fear of being ridiculed by Helga who loved to wind him up. He supposed that he could have asked them to help him, that maybe they would have had a remedy that he had not yet thought about, but by this time, he wasn't thinking clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had twenty minutes until his first class now and he badly needed something to at least nibble on. He knew that he'd missed breakfast now so he made his way down to the kitchen where he planned to grab some bread. He kept his face covered in a scarf in an attempt to try to stifle the sounds and found himself hoping that he wouldn't bump into anyone on his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that he was out of luck however. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen he came face to face with one of his mature students. Myrrdin Wyllt (known as Merlin by his teachers and fellow students) was nineteen now so most would say that he was old enough not to need any more education but the four founders had decided that while they were still establishing the school, they wouldn't turn anyone who wished to learn under their tuition away. The school wasn't just for children anyway, it was for anyone who wanted to learn about who and what they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Slytherin." Merlin's voice was a little more high pitched than Salazar had come to expect from the man. "I didn't expect to see you here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salazar opened his mouth to reply but before he had a chance to say anything, a hiccough wracked through his body, erupting out of his mouth. He let out a groan as he leaned a hand against the stone wall of the corridor to steady himself. "Yes, well. It's been -" Another hiccup cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin frowned slightly and Salazar could practically feel the man studying him. They were both silent for a moment, if you didn't count the third hiccup of their impromptu meeting that was. "Have you taken a drink from someone recently?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Salazar asked, a frown creasing across his forehead. "What do you mean by that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salazar watched as Merlin hesitated ever so slightly but after another hiccup, the man had closed the distance between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain, but you gotta trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words just confused Salazar even more but he figured that he didn't really have a choice as another hiccup ripped through him. He'd tried everything else that he could possibly think of and honestly, Merlin was one of the brightest students that he'd ever had. With a small nod he decided that he had no other choice and without really thinking about it, he let Merlin take a hold of his arm and lead him into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salazar figured that he'd lost basically all autonomy by this point as another hiccup had him almost doubled over but Merlin caught him by his upper arm and before Salazar was aware of anything else, Merlin's lips were pressed against his. Salazar froze for a brief moment before he pushed Merlin away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What on earth was that?" He asked as he took a big step back, his eyes wide as he stared at his student. He wasn't that much older than him, but that didn't mean that he didn't have moral obligations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cured you, didn't I?" Merlin asked, an eyebrow raised slightly as he looked Salazar up and down in a way that made the older man feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment before he gave a small nod. Merlin was right there, his hiccups did seem to have disappeared. "How did you know that would work?" He asked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were spiked." Merlin told him as he leaned back against a wooden barrel, crossing one leg over another. "Someone, I'm guessing MacCoy, must have accidentally given you a potion meant for someone else." He held up a hand, between his fingers he held a small purple capsule. "I just gave you the antidote."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have just handed it to me." Salazar said, his voice matter of fact as he shook his head wearily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would have been the fun in that?" Merlin asked with a grin before he grabbed himself an apple from the basket on the table and headed out of the kitchen. "See you professor!" He called over his shoulder as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salazar watched him leave, the frown creasing between his eyebrows again. Merlin was one confusing wizard, one that he was pretty sure that he would never understand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>